10 March 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-03-10 ; Comments *''"Sorry, I was just poking my ear and missed the end of that" .... "I love it when you have a little poke and you come up with a bit of earwax, 'cause I like the smell of earwax."'' *The mixtape has selected tracks in higher quality including the entire session. *Tracks not on any recordings are marked §. Details taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database. Sessions *Arab Strap, #2. Available on the 2010 reissue of Philophobia on Chemikal Underground. Tracklisting *Dogboy: 'The Day You Move Away' (7" EP 'Dogboy') Doggone § *Add N To X: On The Wires Of Our Nerves (CD 'On The Wires Of Our Nerves ') Satellite # $ File a begins *Arab Strap: 'Packs Of Three' (Peel Session) - last 2m08s only on tape a '@''' whole track 3m32s on Peel 1998'' File d begins *King Mental: 'Whales On Acid' (12" Single ) Outkast # $ *Adventures In Stereo: 'Down In The Traffic' (Single ) Creeping Bent #''' *Assembly Line People Program: 'Noise Vision 80' (7" Single ) Transcopic *DJ Spooky That Subliminal Kid: 'Reconstruction' (v/a album - 'Electric Ladyland 5' ) Mille Plateaux '''# *Polak: 'Cha Cha Cha' (EP '33 1/3' ) Noisebox *Arab Strap: 'Piglet' (Peel Session) § *Servotron: 'Embryo Electro' (LP 'Entertainment For Humans (Second Variety)' ) One Louder *Animals On Wheels: 'Joyless Fade Impeller' (12" EP 'Joyless Fade Impeller' ) Ntone #''' *Simon Joyner: 'One For The Catholic Girls' (7" Single ) Wurlitzer Jukebox *(9:30 news) *Pmff: 'Fight The Fight' (12" ) Wildlife '''# $ File a ends File b begins *Metrotone: 'Be Like The Stars' (7" Single ) Bad Jazz *Arab Strap: 'The Night Before The Funeral' (Peel Session) @'' *Distorted Minds: 'Eventual' (12" Single ) Hard Beats Inc ''@ '' '''# *Jesus And Mary Chain: 'Cracking Up' (Single ) Creation *Bo Diddley: 'Cracking Up' (LP 'Go Bo Diddley' ) London Records $''' *Youth In Rage: 'Hesitation' (EP 'Destructive Progress' ) Vinyl Japan *Arab Strap: 'Blood' (Peel Session) § *Delgados: 'Everything Goes Around The Water' (Single ) Chemikal Underground ''@ *Richard Thomas: 'Gurl Trivia' (LP 'Shoes And Radios Attract Paint' ) Lo Recordings @ # *Mogwai: Fears Satan (The Surgeon Remix) (12" - Fear Satan Remixes) Eye Q eyeuk032 #''' '''File b ends after first 1m54s *Ultimate Buzz: I'll Be There 4U (12" 'Millennium EP' ) Bee’s Wax Recordings #''' '''File d ends Tracks marked @''' available on '''File c Tracks marked #''' available on '''File e Tracks marked $''' available on '''File f File ;Name *a) Peel19980310 Arab Strap a *b) Peel19980310 Arab Strap b *c) 1998-xx-xx Peel 1998 *d) Peel Show 1998-03-10 (incomplete) *e) dat_152.mp3 *f) 1998-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE397 ;Length *a) 00:46:56 *b) 00:46:50 *c) 01:58:29 (from 42:15 to 45:47 and 48:23 to 01:17:35) *d) 01:33:41 *e) 04:01:28 (02:50:58-03:37:50) (to 02:56:29 unique) *f) 1:31:33 (46:51-1:05:50) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together. *e) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 152 *f) Created from LE397 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1998 Lee Tape 397 ;Availability *a) and b) currently unavailable. Please send re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *c) Peel 1998 Mooo *d) Mooo *e) Mooo *f) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:AndrewT Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector